It has been suggested that patients with heart failure may be more dependent on intramuscular substrates(phosphocreatine & glycogen) rather than blood borne metabolic fuels for skeletal muscle energy. This study attempts to examine how the combination of low intramuscular glycogen concentration, increased rate of glycogen utilization and altered glycogen repletion effects exercise performance ventilation and muscle fatigue in heart failure patients.